


6' 6"

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Creep (2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Size Difference, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 04:11:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: They're on the porch and he's talking into the camera like he usually does, and it just... It justreallyhits him howtallAaron is.





	6' 6"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> Fuck U Taylor
> 
> title's from patrick brice's (aaron's) height on his imdb. hes so fucking TALL

He could tell from afar when he took the pictures of him at the door and at his car, but _God_ , it is _nothing_ like being right in front of him.

"You're a big boy, aren't you?" he thinks out loud.

Aaron doesn't respond.

"You, Aaron," Josef clarifies with a laugh. "I'm talking to _you_."

"Oh."

Aaron lowers the camera to look him in the eye, and Josef _beams_.

"How tall are you, anyway?" he continues. "Six... I mean, _six_ , obviously, but I assume six-something."

Aaron swallows and shuffles on his feet, though he keeps the camera mostly steady out of instinct, despite it pointed to the side. Good camera boy.

"6' 6"," he says.

"Oh, _wow_ ," Josef sighs, in genuine awe and maybe a little too openly _into_ it. " _Big_ fuckin' boy," he repeats to himself.

Aaron breaks eye contact first.

"Should we keep going?"

Right. Movie. _Right_.

"Yeah."


End file.
